Conventional toilets include a lower bowl portion having an opening that is covered by a hinged seat and cover. The seat and cover are manually moved or pivoted between a generally horizontal lower position and generally vertical raised position. The cover and seat are moved separately or together at the choice of the user. The movable seat permits females to use the appliance in the seated position and males to use the appliance in a standing position. The cover is raised for use and lowered to provide a more pleasing appearance when the appliance is not in use.
As with so many other seemingly simple appliances, significant difficulties arise because many males will urinate from the standing position without raising the seat, thereby leaving the seat soiled. Soiling of the toilet seat can lead to bacterial growth on the seat and the possibility of disease being spread through human contact therewith. Females obviously find such a situation to be repugnant and are forced to clean the seat prior to use. This difference in toilet use between the sexes and a lack of recognition of proper toilet etiquette on the part of many males has led to considerable controversy over the past century. A lack of proper toilet seat use also arises with younger males who have yet to learn or are in the process of learning the habit of raising and lowering the toilet seat.
In addition, leaving the toilet bowl uncovered after use often attracts a child or pet. The open toilet bowl permits children to throw items into the toilet and also encourages domestic pets to drink from the bowl. Further, an uncovered toilet bowl can result in an infant falling into the bowl and sustaining an injury or worse. Finally, an uncovered toilet bowl presents a less attractive appearance than a closed toilet bowl.
Thus, there is a need for a device that encourages males to lift the toilet seat prior to urinating from a standing position and thereafter, flush the toilet and lower the seat and cover after use. Further, the device must permit females to easily use the toilet seat without undue manipulation or inconvenience.